


Так уж и быть

by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)



Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (R-NC17) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020
Summary: Немного взаимопомощи и уступок. Для разнообразия.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (R-NC17) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Так уж и быть

— Можно? — тихо спросил Финн, убирая генератор исцеляющего поля обратно в ящик.

По машинально повел простреленным плечом: боли не было.

— Все, что захочешь.

И без разницы, о чем именно шла речь. Попроси Финн хоть звезду с неба — через минуту По уже забирался бы в свой крестокрыл, требуя от BB-8 координаты нужной звезды. Финну можно было все. Особенно сейчас, когда перед глазами как наяву взрывался флагман Первого ордена, и две крошечные фигурки, окруженные пламенем, висели над пропастью.

Эти десять-пятнадцать стандартных секунд, растянутые в бесконечность, зацикленные на повтор, определенно будут сниться По еще не одно десятилетие.

Полная свобода действий Финна почему-то не обрадовала: криво усмехнувшись, он покачал головой.

— Лучше никому не говори таких вещей.

По сразу выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони в знак капитуляции. Спорить не хотелось. Битвой над Экзеголом жизнь четко поделилась на «до» и «после». И в «после» не существовало ни одного значимого повода спорить с Финном, только доставать ему снова и снова все, что он захочет.

— Серьезно, приятель. Дерзай.

Как ни велика была радость победы, плечо ныло. Возможно, По немного перестарался с объятиями — хотя кто бы на его месте не? Финн великодушно предложил свою помощь с перевязкой: в процедуре повторной обработки ожога не было ничего сложного, доктор Калония могла продолжать спокойно праздновать вместе с остальными.

Так они оказались вдвоем в полевом госпитале. По лежал на кушетке, расстегнув летный комбинезон до пояса, Финн сидел рядом. Прищурившись, изучал взглядом сверху вниз лицо По, как будто впервые видел.

— Пообещай сразу сказать мне, если что-то не понравится.

— О чем ты вообще? Что мне может... — Финн положил ладонь ему на грудь, и По заткнулся на целых полминуты. — Хорошо. Ладно. Я обещаю.

Ладони у Финна были широкие как гасители обратной вспышки турболазера, чуть шершавые и горячие. Даже в сумерках на нижнем ярусе тропических джунглей Эджан-Клосс сохранялась изнуряющая духота, но под ласковыми, осторожными прикосновениями смуглых пальцев По вдруг ощутил озноб.

Одинокое пробуждение среди песчаных дюн Джакку потрясло, как если бы в сбитом TIE-файтере он потерял друга — хотя они с Финном на тот момент знали друг друга меньше часа. После гибели «Раддуса» и расстрела транспортников от всего Сопротивления осталось меньше сотни бойцов, а По слишком много думал об одном-единственном. Каждый из них отдал бы жизнь ради Республики, но позволить этому случиться с Финном По не мог — только не в его смену, нет, пока По Дэмерон еще способен прямо сидеть за штурвалом, этого не будет.

А вот теперь — теплых прикосновений катастрофически не хватало.

— Так ты не против?

Финн просто гладил его живот и грудь — вверх до распахнутого ворота комбинезона и обратно — словно изучал на ощупь или успокаивал, как дикое животное. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, постепенно и неотвратимо. Тщетно По пытался поймать чужой взгляд: Финн так пристально и напряженно уставился на его левое плечо, что затянувшуюся корочкой рану снова начало жечь как через пару минут после выстрела, когда острая боль только-только утихла.

Сердце гремело в ушах как старый движок без глушителя, и По, который за словом в карман не лез даже перед палачами Первого ордена, чуть ли не впервые в жизни не нашелся с ответом.

— Потому что если против, то... без проблем, — горячая ладонь замерла прямо над пупком. — Я не собирался настаивать. В смысле, если не заинтересован... со мной, ничего страшного. Правда. Я бы и сам не хотел. С кем-то вроде меня. Ну, ты понимаешь. С таким уровнем опыта.

По мог бы приподняться на кушетке и поцеловать Финна, мог бы стащить с плеч комбинезон, мог бы перехватить ласкающую руку за запястье и направить ниже, мог бы сам обхватить через плотную оранжевую ткань полувставший член. Финн не просил его лежать неподвижно — а даже если бы и так, разве По прилежно выполнял все, о чем его просили? И все же он почему-то вцепился в боковые края кушетки, узкой как приборная панель, сжал пальцы так сильно, что ноющая тяжесть в плече вернулась несмотря на анестетики. Резко запрокинул голову: хотелось крепко приложиться затылком, чтоб мозги разом встали на место.

— Все нормально, — фраза стоила По каких-то невероятных усилий, рассчитывать каскад гиперсветовых прыжков и то было проще.

Медленно, плавно наклонившись, Финн прижался губами к его шее под челюстью. Раз, другой. Уже обеими руками провел вверх по груди, сильнее распахивая ворот комбинезона. Тонкие жестяные листы — кусок обшивки разбитого тягача — заменившие потолок полевому госпиталю еле слышно дребезжали от ветра в зыбкой уютной тишине. По скользил бессмысленным взглядом по шву между ними, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

За время знакомства с Финном он настолько привык сдерживаться, что подсознательное «не лезь, не трогай» и теперь звенело в голове как сигнал тревоги. Из всех людей в галактике По хотел отношений с парнем, который до двадцати трех лет не имел ни собственного имени, ни личных вещей. Чувством такта По владел чуть лучше С-3РО, но тут, кажется, и протокольный дроид сообразил бы, что стоит проявить терпение.

Мир вокруг разваливался на части каждый день, и с кем-то другим По бы точно не стал бы тянуть нерфа за хвост: а вдруг завтра последний бой, а вдруг один из них (или оба) не доживет до победы.

— И так? — очень тихо уточнил Финн, целуя уже под ключицей.

По предоставил ему возможность самостоятельно определиться со своими желаниями — и вот пришло время расплаты. Без ремня летный комбинезон расстегивался прямо до паха. Дважды получив одобрение, дальше Финн спрашивал уже просто так. Уверенно обхватил член По всей ладонью, погладил большим пальцем головку, влажно блестящую от предэякулята. Наконец-то заглянул в лицо, прямо, с жадным, искренним любопытством, и, наверное, остекленевший взгляд По о чем-то очень важном Финну сказал.

В полевом госпитале, в полурасстегнутом летном комбинезоне, подаваясь бедрами вверх в такт движениям чужой руки по члену — пускай у нормальных парочек первый поцелуй происходит до всего этого, По точно не собирался жаловаться. Он потянулся в ответ, беспорядочно шаря дрожащими руками по одежде Финна, потому что вообще-то не собирался лежать бревном, никогда и не с одним партнером не был эгоистичен. Финна тоже хотелось гладить.

Финн отстранился, уперся лбом в лоб По и прошипел ему в губы:

— Тшш. Давай потом. После праздника, в другом месте, нас ждут сейчас. Будет же еще потом?

Тогда По вспомнил, что у него, в общем-то тоже есть язык. Чудесный многофункциональный орган, очень полезный для коммуникации, выражения любых мыслей и чувств и активной сексуальной жизни.

— Все, что... — ладно, Финн просил его не произносить эту фразу, и хотя бы на один вечер По мог подчиниться. — Кхм. Может быть. Знаешь, я очень убеждаемый.


End file.
